It is well-known in the ratio change transmission art to provide a hydraulic or pressurized oil system for lubricating and cooling the transmission and for selectively or automatically actuating mechanisms, i.e., clutches and/or brakes, to shift the transmission gearing from one speed ratio to another. These prior art hydraulic systems normally include an oil pump which is traditionally driven by the transmission input or output shaft. When so driven, the pump provides no oil flow when the driving shaft stops and inefficiently provides less than or more than the desired oil flow depending on the driving shaft speed. Further, when the pump is running, it has to continuously and inefficiently pump oil at a pressure great enough to actuate the clutches and/or brakes.